My Dad's a Hero
by Destiny Obake
Summary: Everyone needs a family. Even young Danielle Phantom. But happiness has to be won. And only one person could ruin her new life, just as only one can save it. Alternate Universe. PP never happens. On temporary hiatus. Sorry!
1. Laws and Parties

**Welcome all you Danny Phantom Phans! This is my newest story 'My Dad's a Hero'! If you are reading this then I know you care. ^_^ Anyway. I want to let you all know that _this is another alternate universe_ or AU. I am only planning on having one story series in the same universe as the movies and this isn't it. Also, I will not do the same thing with reviews as last time. I will answer all those through PM unless you aren't signed in. Then I may leave a little note for you. You all know the drill! Read it, Review it, and Add it to your lists. R&R&A (XD**

**Disclaimer: I have said it about thirty times before in my other stories. HAVE YOU GOTTEN THE MESSAGE?**

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Dad's a Hero<strong>_

**Ch. 1: Laws and Parties**

Walker growled and stormed into his office. These idiots he called prison guards couldn't catch one missing prisoner. Wulf had been free for a year now. It was pathetic! The warden froze when he saw a black haired boy sitting in a chair and reading a glowing green law book. He snarled and yanked the book from the boys hands, closing it with a snap. Blue eyes looked up with one eyebrow raised. "Crabby much?"

Walker growled and swiped at the teen, his hand going strait through his head. "Get out of my office, Punk!"

The boy rolled his eyes. "Relax Walker. I'm just here to ask some questions."

Walker glared. "And what would the great Danny Phantom want to ask me?" He asked sarcastically. "I still have a price over your head, you know."

Danny Fenton, second halfa to exist in the world, grinned cheekily. "I'm pretty sure I could beat your goons, Walker."

The ghost jailer placed his hands on the arm rests and leaned in with a glare. "I don't trust you." he growled.

"The feeling is mutual." Danny said. Then he made a face. "Dude, I wasn't kidding when you invaded Amity Park. You need mouthwash."

The warden stood up and glared. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't just call my guards and throw you in jail."

The teen smirked. "They couldn't touch me. Human form, remember?"

Walker walked over to his desk and sat in the large chair behind it. "I'm listening." he said cautiously.

Danny grinned and jumped up. "Ok! I was wondering if there was any law on adoption."

The warden raised an eyebrow, causing the halfa to blush slightly and rub the back of his neck. "Well… you see… umm…" He stuttered. "I kinda sorta want to adopt someone. And sense I'd never be able to explain it in the human realm, I thought it'd be best to do it here."

Walker stared at the teen for a minute. Then a large grin spread across his face that was slightly scary. "Your talking about your clone."

"How did…"

Walker chuckled. "We like to keep up with yours and Plasmius' shenanigans. Makes for interesting stories."

Danny smacked his face. "You ghosts are like gossiping old ladies!"

Walker glared. "Watch it punk. You want the girl as your daughter, you gotta get on my good side."

Danny sighed. "I'm asking your permission. That's gotta count for something!"

Walker just smirked. Danny frowned. "Cone on! Tomorrow's Christmas!"

Walker rolled his eyes. '_Kid has a point._' he thought. "Fine." Danny grinned. "In honor of the Christmas Truce I will get you adoption papers for your clone."

Danny grinned even wider. "Thanks Walker!"

"This doesn't change a thing Ghost Punk. You step foot in my prison again and I'll lock you up."

"I'll just have to stay human around you then." The teen smirked.

"That won't work forever Phantom." the jailer muttered as the halfa walked through the wall and out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas!" The ghosts shouted as Danny walked through the door.<p>

Smiling and shaking his head, the teen thought, '_I will never get used to that.'_

Frostbite pulled the teen into a huge bear hug. "Hello Danny Phantom!" He bellowed.

Danny gave a muffled laugh. The yeti ghost set him down and the teen ruefully rubbed his ribs. Pandora came over, kind smile on her face. "Hello Danny!" she said.

"Hi Pandora! How's things going for you guys?"

"Everything is going well. The Box Ghost finished cleaning everything here." Pandora said with a chuckle.

Frostbite grinned. "We have made a new breakthrough in our medical labs. It enhances a ghosts' healing abilities. Very helpful for large wounds."

"Nice." Danny said.

Suddenly a large hand descended on the halfas' right shoulder. Danny turned and came face to face with Walker. The warden held a folder with papers inside. Walker smirked and slapped the folder to the halfas' chest, making Danny grab it before it fell. "You and the girl need to sign these, then you can officially be her dad." he said with a slight malicious chuckle.

Danny gave him a disturbed look, having the slight suspicion that Walker was making fun of him. Frostbite grinned even wider. "We are all exited to see her reaction."

Danny slapped his face. "Please don't tell me you all know about this."

"No such luck kid." Another male voice said.

They turned to see Johnny 13 and Kitty walking toward them, smirks on their faces. "Everyone in the Zone knows about it." Kitty said.

'_Gossiping old ladies._' Danny thought, shaking his head.

Just then the door opened, revealing Danielle. "Merry Christmas!" Everyone, including Danny, yelled.

Dani blinking in shock which then turned into a disturbed expression as the ghosts all continued to stare at her, huge smiles still on their faces. "Ahem." Danny cleared his throat and gave them all a pointed look.

As if suddenly realizing what they had been doing, the ghosts returned to their previous conversations, though still grinning and casting the two young halfas secretive glances. Danny chuckled and walked over to Danielle with a grin. "Hey cuz!"

"Hey Danny!" Dani said. She floated up and gave him a big hug.

Several ghosts smiled widely and started exchanging money. _'Oh great. Now their betting._' Danny thought.

"Hey Dani?" "Yeah?" "Can I talk to you in private?" "Sure."

The halfas walked over to an empty room and went inside. Danny rolled his eyes as he saw everyone talking and watching them from the corners of their eyes. The teen firmly shut the door.

"Why was everyone looking at us like that?" Dani asked.

"They're a bunch of gossiping old ladies." Danny replied, ignoring the confused look this earned him.

He ran his hand through his hair, suddenly nervous. "How've you been, Dani?"

"Good. I've gotten to see a ton of stuff around the world. I even sat on top of the Eiffel Tower!" she said excitedly.

Danny smiled. "Do you like being on your own?"

The girls' smile fell slightly. "It was fun at first, ya know?" Danny nodded. "No rules, no curfew, no Vlad. But I kinda want to have a place to call my own. I was thinking I could go to Dora's Castle or the Far Frozen. I love the snow."

"How 'bout a third option?" Danny asked, pulling out the folder and handing it to the girl.

Dani blinked at it for a second then opened it and started to read through. There was silence for a while as her eyes scanned through all the legal babble. Then her mouth dropped open. "You want to adopt me?" she whispered incredulously.

Danny nodded awkwardly and quickly said, "You don't have to if you don't want to. It's your life and I'd completely respect you if you wanted to stay cousins."

Danielle looked down at the folder again. How could such a small piece of paper hold such a big impact on their lives? Ages seemed to pass. Danny took a deep breath and looked away. Finally, Dani looked up. The older teen looked back at her with sad eyes. Dani looked back at the papers with a grin and whispered, "You got a pen?"

Danny blinked. "Your excepting?" he asked.

The twelve-year-old nodded, still grinning. Danny joined in the grin and pulled her into a huge hug and she hugged him back just as hard. At some point Danny kneeled down so that Dani could stand. They pulled away and Danny put his hands on her shoulders. "Thank you." he whispered.

Both teens signed the papers and hugged again. Danielle sniffed and wiped her eyes, then they were ready. "Just to warn you Dani," The older teen said as he got ready to open the door. "Everyone knows I was gonna ask you to be my daughter 'cause Walker doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

Dani giggled. "Is that why you called them gossiping old ladies?"

Danny rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day and nodded. "They were passing money around too."

Both halfas chuckled and turned to the door. Danny pulled it open and they walked out. All the ghosts turned to look at them expectantly. Danny once again rolled his eyes. "We signed it." he said, holding up the folder.

The room burst into chears. Frostbite pulled both teens into a bone crushing hug. "CONGRATULATIONS!"

When they were released and allowed to breath, Dora and Pandora came and hugged them. The party was now in full swing. There were flashing lights (Technus wouldn't allow the party to have meger lighting), music, a refreshment table, and lots of ghosts were dancing. At one point they did a gift exchange. They each grabbed a present and passed it during a song. When the music was stopped they opened the present they ended up with. Laughter filled the air at the presents each person got. The Lunch Lady got a night cap that she traded with Nocturn for an apron while Danny traded the jewelry box he got for the Box Ghosts' rocket model. When everyone had traded for something they could use they began chatting. Dani hung out with the younger ghosts like Youngblood and Sidney Poindexter. Youngblood was wearing a Santa Clause outfit while his friend Bones was a skeletal reindeer.

Danny talked with Frostbite and the other older ghosts. He even had a good conversation with Skulker. Then Danny relized that someone wasn't here. He turned to the mechanical ghost and asked, "Does Plasmius ever come to these?"

Skulker shook his head. "Plasmius dislikes mingling with other ghosts. He prefers more to be alone and only interact with us when he needs something done." He said with an eye roll.

The halfa smirked. "Is he a Scrooge?"

The Hunter chuckled and nodded.

* * *

><p>It was late at night now. Danny smiled as he saw Danielle asleep on the couch, still in ghost form. He went over and gently picked her up, resting her head on his shoulder. Her arms subconsciously wrapped loosely around his neck causing some ghosts to chuckle and a few of the girly girls to "Awww!" With a few good-byes and lots of congrats following then, Danny waved and took Danielle home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww! I love it when little kids do that!<strong>

**Dani: THAT'S EMBARRASSING! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?**

**Cause I can.**

**Sam: Don't try reasoning with her Dani. Won't work.**

**Danny: Yeah. I tried to make her lighten up on me during Field Trip. I just got more pain.**

**Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Casera: She's crazier than me!**

**Am not! You ****actually killed Danny. I just made him get lots of boo boos. If Clockwork weren't in the shows, Danny would be forever lost.**

**Casera: But Clockwork is there and Danny's alive. So ha!**

**Yeah yeah. So, I know this has been done before. Kinda hard to make something that hasn't here with so many authors and ideas. SO NO COMPLAINING ABOUT IT! I think I've proven that I can go against the norm. So there. R&R&A Lol.**


	2. Phantom's Keep

**So this didn't turn out as long as I wanted and it took way longer than I wanted. So sorry about that. But here it is. And on leap year too! Never thought I'd get to do that! 2/29/12. So awesome! Anyways. I now have a Photobucket file and would appreciate if you would all visit it. The link is on my profile. And I would love some feedback on it. Good or bad? Not much on there yet but I have tons more coming. Just ask Casera. Also, I'm once again sorry for the really long wait. I know some people were getting impatient. *looks pointedly at daniphan3000* So now you will wait no longer.**

**Disclaimer: -.-; Nope. Not yet.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

**Phantom's Keep**

All ghosts have a lair that they call home. It's accually a law that they have one. Walker had come across the rule several months back and had reluctantly given Danny the choice of a door or an island. The halfa had blinked in shock and asked if Walker was serious. Walker had glared and answered, "I'm dead serious."

This made Danny crack up and ask incredulusly, "Since when do you do puns Walker?"

The Warden had growled. "Just answer the question, punk."

In the end Danny had decided on a door. He placed it close to the Fenton portal and Sam designed how it looked. It was pitch black with his DP emblem in the center and acid green lines weaving around the edges. If his parents had even bothered to go into the Ghost Zone they would have found him easily. But, being able to design your own ghost home just by thinking of it gives you certain privileges. A maze was right inside the door, constantly changing. Only someone with good intentions could see the way through in the form of a small white arrow leading them. Anyone looking for trouble would become hopelessly lost.

Danny opened the door and walked down the twisting maze halls. Left, right, strait, right, right, left. When they were at a dead end Danny placed his free hand on the wall, causing it to open. He walked into a dimly lit room, the only light coming from a low fire. The wall closed behind him, plunging both halfas into semi-darkness. After a little fumbling Danny's hand hit the switch. The room was filled with light, showing a cozy living room. The furniture was white and black while the walls were a camo of light blue and acid green. The floor was brown hardwood that reflected the warm light of the dying fire. A computer sat at a small desk with a black and white rolling chair. Three doors were in the room. Two were on the wall across from the fire place and one on the wall to the left. The door on the left was a kitchen, while the two other doors were a bedroom and a portal to Danny's bedroom in Fentonworks. The bedroom was very plain, with the same camo walls and hardwood floor. A blue bed was against the wall to the left of the door. On the right wall was another door that was a very special closet. Danny entered the bedroom. He laid the sleeping Dani down and tucked her in. She had long since reverted to her human form, but Danny remained a ghost. He kissed her head and was walking out when he heard a small, sleepy voice come from the depths of the covers. "Love you dad."

* * *

><p>Danny smiled softly as he went to the computer. He opened up Skype and saw that Sam was on. Quickly he opened up a window. Sam blinked at him then grinned. "Merry Christmas Danny!"<p>

Danny laughed. "Merry Christmas Sam."

"Are you at Phantom's Keep?" the goth asked, using the name of Danny's lair after noticing his ghost form.

"Yeah. I just got back from the ghosts' Truce Party."

"Was it strange?"

"Oh yes. I actually had a good talk with Skulker without him threatening to hang my pelt on his wall."

Sam chuckled and rested her head in her hands. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could come over?"

"Sure! You wanting to talk or something?"

"Yeah. I've got a question for you that shouldn't be asked over Skype."

"Ok. I'll be there in a moment."

The window closed and Danny turned off the computer. Spinning the chair around he got up and went to sit on the couch. The fire felt warm and made Danny drowsy. The click of a door opening alerted him turning, the halfa smiled at his goth friend. "You literally ment a minute, huh?"

Sam smiled and sat beside him. "I had to sneak out my window and into yours since it's so late." Danny looked at a clock on the fireplace mantle and winced. It was 11:25 PM. "Sorry 'bout that."

Sam waved her hand, showing that she could care less. "I was up anyway. So what's up?"

Danny looked at her with a quiet smile. "Tomorrow I'm going to get some legal documents in the Z-Mail from Walker."

Sam looked alarmed. "What for? Is he still trying to get you back in jail?"

Danny grinned and shook his head. "No, they're papers that state that I'm officially a father."

"**WHAT**?" Sam shrieked.

Danny quickly covered her mouth and shushed her. "Sam! Don't wake her up!" he said, shooting a glance at the door to see if a ruffled black head would pop out.

Sam yanked his hand off and whisper-hissed, "You have a daughter? Why didn't you tell me? Who's the mother? Were you drugged? Does she have powers?"

Danny chuckled. "Sam." he said smiling at her with genuine amusement. "I just adopted Dannielle at the party. Your the first I've told."

Sam blinked. "Oh." she said, her cheeks turning crimson. "Congratulations, I guess, but… why?"

"Because she was all alone and needed someone to take care of her. I'm not gonna stand by and watch her wither away from hunger and loneliness."

Sam nodded in understanding. Then she smiled. "I thought you had a question for me."

"I do." Danny said grabbing her hands. "Sam, your the best friend anyone could ask for. Your brave, smart, and you've always been by my side even when I'm a big clueless jerk."

Sam was beet red by now. She stuttered, "That's what f-friends a-are for."

Danny smirked and pulled something out of his jumpsuit pocket. "You know as well as I do that you go above and beyond what a friend does."

The halfa placed the object in her hand. Sam opened her hand and blinked in bewilderment at the thin gold ring with a topaz stone set in it. She raised an eyebrow. "The Wes ring you were gonna give Valerie?"

Danny laughed. "Now who's clueless?" he asked, flipping the ring over so it said 'Sam'.

Time seemed to stand still as Sam processed what the three letter word meant. "It was for me?" she asked softly. Danny nodded.

Sam looked up at him with a huge grin. She tackled him in a hug causing him to yelp and laugh. "This is the second time tonight I made a black haired girl so happy she hugged me." he grinned and gently kissed the goth.

Sam smiled and put the ring on her left hand ring finger. "Before you officially ask, yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Danny grinned from eat to ear. "Fenton's or Phantom's?" he asked.

Sam hmmed. "Let's make Paulina seething mad." she said with an evil smirk.

Danny cracked up. "Not in a shallow way though." he said, holding her close as they stood up.

"No… more in a 'Haha your not all that' way." Sam said.

She walked with him to the portal and pecked his cheek. "I'd better go. Don't wanna be grounded before I meet your daughter formally."

"Of course. I'll call you in the morning."

"Sounds like a date." and then she was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. This was a present to you all for it being so late. So all you DxS fans that are no doubt squealing and giggling, I hope I've made a little recompense. *chuckles* I giggled when I wrote it.<strong>

**Artistically**** Yours,**

**Desiree Phantom**


	3. So So Sorry

**Yes, I'm back. I apoligize for not updating anything for this past *checks date* nine months. There are many excuses, and you probably don't want to hear them, but you need to.**

**I no longer have the insparation to write Danny Phantom stories. I still love the show, and it will always be special to me because it introduced me to Fanfiction, but I just can't write it anymore. I will finish My Dad's a Hero at some point in the future, but it will be a long time. As for New Family, I hate it. I imagined it going much differently, but when co-writing something you need to choose someone with very similar style, and mine clashes with Casera's to make a big mess that I just want to sweep into the garbage. I am sending everything to her account, so if she wants to finish it, it's up to her. Just look up Casera Phantom.**

**Also. I now have a job and am in my senior year of high school. My job requires me to stay after school until nine pm when I'm scheduled and when I need to work a saturday, I work from eight to about five most of the time. I will NOT have much typing time, so any updates to this story will be few and far between.**

**And that's my rant. I do have a laptop now, so typing will be easier for me. And I think that's it.**


End file.
